Search for the Seleya
starship * 1 destroyer * 1 science vessel *''Seleya'' | strength2 = 3 scoutships 4 Romulan birds-of-prey 1 battleship | losses1 = Indeterminate | losses2 = All Romulan vessels destroyed. }} The search for the Seleya was a mission undertaken by the Earth Starfleet vessel . ( }}) History Prelude Following the disappearance of the Vulcan science vessel Seleya, led by Commander T'Uerell, the Vulcan High Command requested assistance from Earth Starfleet to find her. For this mission, Reggie chose Captain Archer of the Enterprise in light of both his experience with Vulcans and his combat time, which were greater than any other Starfleet ship commander, as a precaution for possible dangers. Though Archer was skeptical, Reggie convinced him to take this mission for the Vulcans as a way for the fledgling Starfleet to "get off on the right foot". ( }}) The Search Arriving at the Seleya's last known position, Enterprise picked up no trace on initial scans. Scanning the planet Yridian, Enterprise began a standard sweep of the star system, beginning with a ring of asteroids surrounding the ice planet nearest their position, M-09648, where Archer speculated that the ship was among the asteroids or had been destroyed by them after losing power in distress. Upon entering range of the ring, the Enterprise was suddenly confronted by three Romulan scoutships. Though Archer stated that his ship was engaged in search and rescue operations and requested the nature of the Romulans' presence, they ignored him and immediately attacked. In response, Enterprise took evasive action and engaged the Romulan vessels, successfully destroying one before the remaining two disengaged and cloaked. The presence of Romulan vessels at the same place Enterprise was searching for a Vulcan ship led Archer to fear that the Vulcan ship had been destroyed by them. Nevertheless, Enterprise continued the search deeper into the system, following strange emissions coming from within a protostellar nebula. Entering the nebula, which contained a high level of particle flux, Enterprise picked up a Starfleet transponder. Proceeding to the beacon's signal, Enterprise found the , whose commanding officer Archer knew as Rick. Rick explained that the Coto had diverted course to the system in response to a general distress call only to be ambushed by Romulan ships. Outnumbered, the Coto's sustained damage to their warp engines and were forced to take refuge within the nebula, the magnetic fields of which hampered scans and subspace signals, leaving the vessel unable to contact Starfleet; to make matters worse, the nebula's ion interference had disabled the ship's impulse drive. While the Coto repaired their engines, they were unable to re-engage the core matrix until clearing the interference from within the nebula, which dampened their efforts to reinitialize the power flow to their engines. Fortunately for the Coto, whose hull plating was already corroding to dangerous levels, Enterprise used its new tractor beam to tow the ship out of the nebula. Upon exiting the nebula, the Coto found its engines back online just as the remaining two Romulan scoutships returned, engaging both the Coto and Enterprise. Though the Romulan ships were successfully destroyed, their attack combined with the corrosive effects of the nebula's particle flux had dealt a good deal of damage to both Starfleet vessels. As such, Archer had his ship hold position until his engineering teams effected repairs, suggesting that the Coto. Once all systems registered green across the board, Archer continued the search, asking Rick if the distress signal he was responding to was Vulcan. Rick revealed that the signal did indeed have the same carrier wave amplitude used by the Vulcans, adding that, before losing contact in the nebula, their last bearing on the signal was directly behind the dead moon L-61208, orbiting the planet Miantis. Arriving in range of the moon, Archer found the Seleya under attack by a group of five Romulan vessels consisting of one battleship and four birds-of-prey. Responding to T'Uerell's distress call, Starfleet engaged and destroyed all enemy ships. ( }}) Aftermath Making contact with Archer, T'Uerell revealed that she was conducting research which she claimed extended beginnings to the Vulcan path toward logic, work that the Vulcan government did not approve of. Though Archer was under orders to return T'Uerell to Vulcan, T'Uerell convinced him to accompany her back to her research station, Gravenor, noting that her research team could well have been discovered and attacked by the Romulans just as she was. Indeed, upon their arrival at Gravenor, the station was under attack by Romulan vessels. ( }}) Appendices Connections Category:Earth-Romulan War